


Sacrificing Freedom

by UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer decides to go into Sam's head because he's a little shit, M/M, Post Season 5, Ruby is sort of in this, Sam and Lucifer in the Cage, it has to do with a memory, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Sam realizes just how much he gave up when he sacrificed himself to save the world.





	Sacrificing Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> There's almost no point to this story. I was just having really bad Samifer withdrawal, so this evil happened. So if you like Samifer and if you like my writing, then here you go. Get ready for evil, and for Lucifer violating Sam more than I thought possible.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Lucifer is absolutely terrible and I don't condone any of his actions.

Another day in the Cage meant another day of torture for Sam Winchester. However, the torture wasn’t always so straightforward. Sometimes the Devil took pleasure in tearing him apart, and on other days he wanted nothing more than to claim Sam’s body as his own. It was as if being his vessel wasn’t enough. Lucifer got off on humiliating him and touching him without his consent. Sometimes he was gentle. That was, until he could contain his exuberance no longer. But the pain from those moments was always horribly mixed with pleasure that twisted Sam’s stomach. 

Today was one of the days when Lucifer just wanted Sam. The younger Winchester had difficulty understanding the dark angel. Sometimes he was furious with him, and other times he seemed downright in love with him. He couldn’t make sense of it. Then again, torture and rape weren’t really things that people could make sense of. 

Lucifer was quite fond of chains, and at times had even strung them _through_ Sam’s body. The hunter would’ve actually preferred that to the situation he was in now. Metal cuffs were around his wrists and ankles, and there were rounded hooks on them which connected to chains that were tightly secured to the bars of the Cage. He couldn’t touch the ground and his legs were spread in a way that completely exposed his nether regions. Lucifer was walking around him, ducking under his arms and stepping over the chains which held his legs apart. He seemed to be examining him, taking great pleasure in the sight of his vessel, naked and helpless, before him. He even went so far as to run his hands over his body. 

Though Sam knew it was useless he fought against his restraints and tried avoiding Lucifer’s frigid touch, but of course, the Devil had secured everything so tightly he couldn’t move so much as an inch.

“What’s wrong, Sam?” he taunted. “Scared?”

Now he stood before him, his blue eyes boring into him, into his soul. At first, seeing anything in the Cage had been difficult, save for when lightning flashed through the void they were suspended in, but Sam’s eyes had long ago adjusted. He sometimes wished they hadn’t because seeing the dark and predatory looks often directed at him was terrifying.

Sam’s chest heaved as he breathed heavily from the intensely frightening situation he found himself in. To make matters worse, Lucifer obviously wanted there to be a power play here; while Sam was left without clothes Lucifer appeared dressed. He supposed it was better than seeing the Devil naked, but the unfairness irked him. More than that, it made the dark angel before him exude a sense of control. Control that Sam yearned to have.

His hands were clasped in front of him and he looked up at Sam expectantly. Lightning flashed, shortly followed by a loud clap of thunder, and he could’ve sworn the blue of Lucifer’s eyes turned red - a reminder as to who he was dealing with.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Sam retorted. He hated to admit his fear, but there was no lying to the Devil, especially when he already knew the truth.

Lucifer smiled in amusement as he informed him, “Actually there are quite a few people out there who would _love_ to be where you are now.” He shrugged. “I’m stuck here with you though, and besides, they’re not good enough for me.”

He stepped forward, and Sam’s stomach churned from the way Lucifer reverently ran his cold hands over his chest, and then down his abdomen. 

Satan hissed in a breath. “Oh, my father certainly knew what he was about when he made you. There are so many humans who are imperfect, but you, you’re not one of them.”

“You know that’s not true.”

Lucifer shrugged and then gave him a crooked smile. “It’s a difficult truth to see when you’re right here in front of me, when I can see absolutely every inch of your _delicious body_.” The last words came out as a hungry growl, and then Lucifer’s horrid forked tongue was running along him. 

Sam closed his eyes right after Lucifer’s blue gaze flicked up towards him. One hand was caressing his side, and the other had made its way down to his thigh which he was now paying so much attention to. He squeezed and kneaded his flesh and his tongue traveled lower. 

Sam’s breaths quickened as an unwanted heat began to flood him, his body tingling from the surprisingly gentle ministrations. Oh, how he wanted the Devil to stop touching him. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

Arousal, a feeling that should be accompanied with comfort and excitement, steadily grew in him, and his fear and shame grew along with it. There was a slight pressure in his gut that worked its way down to his manhood, and then, Sam Winchester was hard. Lucifer looked down to admire his handiwork, a low, pleased laugh leaving him. 

“Hard already, huh Sammy?”

“Just get it over with,” Sam growled out.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead and his breath caught in his throat as Lucifer’s hands began inching their way towards his cock. 

“Nah, I think I’m gonna let myself enjoy this.”

Then, he gasped, and his muscles tightened as his body attempted to flinch away from him; Lucifer had suddenly scraped his nails along Sam’s sensitive flesh. His eyes opened in shock as the pain made more heat flood his pelvis. 

“There we go, Sammy,” Lucifer cooed in a sickeningly low voice. “You like it when it hurts.” 

“Oh god!” he yelled, lightning brightening the Cage, and thunder clapping at the same exact moment.

The exclamation left Sam because now Lucifer had both hands firmly wrapped around his cock and he was already pumping him up and down. The biting coldness against his heated member made him ache in such a strange and unwelcome way. Goosebumps rose up along his skin, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. However, a pleasurable shiver ran down his spine. A moan made it past his teeth, and Lucifer chuckled. 

“You know, Sam, it’s a bit awkward with you yelling out my Dad’s name. I mean, I get it, it’s a human thing, but how about you yell my name instead? How does that sound, partner?”

“Go fuck yourself!” Sam shouted at him. 

“I suppose I could figure out how to do that, but you see, fucking my vessel… so much more fun.” 

He came forward and teased his tongue over his right nipple. That sent a bolt of heat through his body and Sam found himself leaning his head back, a throaty moan leaving him. 

Lucifer had stopped pumping him. Now, one hand had reached down and was fondling his balls, squeezing till it hurt. For some reason the pain only made Sam feel wonderfully feverish. With his other hand the Devil was teasingly caressing his manhood, his touch light. His ministrations left Sam gasping for breath. Oh god, how he wanted all this to stop, but at the same time it felt so good. The feelings were so conflicting he wanted to scream. 

Lucifer’s teeth grazed his nipple and he groaned. The groan was then cut short and turned into a choked gasp when he bit him, toying with the hard nub with his teeth. A strange feeling pulsed through Sam’s body and then his cock began to leak precum. To make matters worse Lucifer had decided to run his thumb over his weeping slit while he now pumped the base of his cock. The sensations sent a fire through him and he involuntarily tried to buck his hips into his touch. His slight movement rattled the chains. 

“See, Sam, isn’t this fun?”

“Please stop,” he breathed out. 

“No can do. You see, I _want_ you. And besides, who said torture had to be restricted to pain?”

An anguished groan left Sam and Satan laughed in delight. 

To his surprise the Devil knelt down so that Sam’s cock was right in his face. In fact, he could feel his breath wafting over him, causing his heated length to twitch. While such a thing excited his body it was incredibly frightening. 

Lucifer breathed in contentedly as he ran his hands over the length of his manhood. “I often wonder how many women enjoyed this cock. Was it a lot, Sam?”

“That’s none of your damn business,” he snapped.

He bit back a cry as Lucifer began to pump him in earnest once more, his grip powerful, painful, even.

“Oh Sammy, embarrassed about your sex life? I suppose it makes sense seeing as you’ve been taken advantage of before.”

Despite the pleasure racing through him Sam was able to frown down at him.

“You know about that?”

“I was inside your head,” Lucifer reminded him. He laughed. “And oh, how wonderful that was. Remember Ruby? Yeah, I bet you do. That little bitch took advantage of you all right and you’re over a foot taller than her. How does it feel to be so weak?”

“ _Stop._ ”

Lucifer ignored him. “Then again, you did enjoy yourself after that. All those times you fucked her I bet you fucked her nice and hard. Do you like rough sex, Sam?” 

A growl tore from Sam’s throat, and then he pleaded, “ _Shut… up…_ ”

Satan laughed. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.” 

To Sam’s surprise he then stood, removing his hands from him. However, his blue eyes had a malicious glint to them. 

“How about you and I take a little trip down memory lane?” 

Sam tried to pull back as Lucifer caressed his face, but there was nothing he could do. 

Then, it was like he was no longer in the Cage. He was in a dimly lit motel room that was decorated in blue and white. The next thing he was aware of were the sounds: the slap of skin on skin, low, primal growls, the high-pitched, ecstatic cries of a woman. Déja vü washed over him and Sam began to realize why, the moving bodies before him beginning to make more sense. He was watching himself! And he was with Ruby. The both of them were naked, and he had her pinned down to the bed, her dark hair fanned out on the pillow, as he drove into her relentlessly. 

“Oh Sam, you really know how to go at it.” 

Uncomfortable, prickly heat washed through him when he remembered he wasn’t alone. What made this situation even worse was that watching this memory was somehow making him even harder, so much so that he nearly ached.

Lucifer walked around the bed to get a better view. Sam’s stomach twisted at the way he licked his lips. And, it was impossible to ignore the fact that there was a large bulge in Lucifer’s jeans. 

Sam wanted to turn away, but he found that he couldn’t no matter how much he tried. It was like this dark angel was controlling him even within his own mind. 

Against his own volition he walked to Lucifer’s side, and the Devil casually wrapped an arm around his waist. If Sam had control over himself he would’ve flinched from the biting touch. Bile rose up in his throat from the fact that Lucifer was enjoying the memory playing out before them. It hurt watching this because he had loved Ruby despite how she had forced their relationship to start. It was a feeling that couldn’t be helped. In fact, before she betrayed him he was going to ask her to marry him. The way he was fucking her in this memory showed none of that, but part of what Sam had loved about her was that he could unleash his instinctual side without a single complaint. 

They watched as her nails dug into the skin of his back, drawing blood. And the pain had only made Sam move his hips with more intensity. Ruby began screaming, and Sam watched as her core muscles clenched and unclenched. But still, he continued, moaning his bliss. 

“Ooh!” Lucifer exclaimed as he watched. “Nice one. Didn’t even give her a break.” 

As they watched Ruby come undone Lucifer’s hand found his cock again. A whimper left Sam and he wanted to move away, but he was rooted to the spot. Revulsion caused a shiver to run down his spine.

“There we go, Sam,” Lucifer breathed. 

Past Sam had slowed down and was gasping for breath, sweat coating his heated skin. But Sam remembered this perfectly and knew he was nowhere near done. He rolled the two of them over so that Ruby was on top. She was still moaning as their lips crashed together and she began to sinuously move her body. Oh god, watching her ride him was delicious, as was the way Lucifer was stroking him. But it was all so terrible. He didn’t want any of this. 

“Oh, I wish this wasn’t a memory,” Lucifer nearly moaned out, his voice low and filled with lust. “I’d love to fuck her with you. Actually…”

Lucifer removed his hand from him and Sam’s stomach twisted. The Devil was thinking and that was never a good thing. He’d actually prefer if he went back to touching him because it would mean things weren’t about to get a lot worse. Sam didn’t know how this situation could be made even more unbearable, but he knew Lucifer would no doubt find a way.

“Think she could handle two big cocks in her?” he asked. “Then again, I’m not as big as you - I’m not sure anyone is, I mean… _mph!_ \- but it’s something to think about.”

He swallowed roughly from Lucifer’s words, not exactly sure where he was going with this.

Past Sam wrapped his arms around Ruby and began to thrust up into her, drawing his attention back to the scene before him. There was something incredibly arousing about watching his cock disappear into her petite figure. She leaned her head back as a cry left her and past him took advantage of that, biting her neck. 

Lucifer then said, “That’s it. Get ready, Sam. You’re gonna enjoy this.”

“What?”

Satan snapped his fingers and Sam’s perception changed. He was no longer watching himself. Ruby was on top of him and he was deep inside of her warm body. This was something he hadn’t felt in such a long time and he nearly screamed from the surprising and overwhelming sensations now bombarding him. Her sweet scent flooded his nostrils and his mouth was still on her, questing over her ivory skin, marking and tasting. However, the bliss didn’t last long because Lucifer showed up behind her, completely naked.

“Hold her steady,” he told him.

Sam wasn’t sure why, but he did as he said. Then, he felt him, cold, hard, and fleshy, sliding into Ruby along with him. The Ruby in this demented perversion of reality held Sam tightly, a loud moan leaving her, her eyes squeezed tightly shut from what was surely a mix of pain and pleasure. 

The sensation of Lucifer’s cock rubbing against his inside of Ruby was nearly enough to make him puke. And, to make matters worse, Lucifer was moaning loudly. 

“Damn, she’s tight,” he exclaimed. “I don’t even know how you fit in her all by yourself.”

He soon shut up and established a rhythm for all three of them. Sam found himself lost in the intense sexual sensations encompassing his body. He didn’t even really understand what was happening anymore. While this felt heavenly some part of him deep down was appalled and humiliated, knowing that this was incredibly wrong. There was just heat, and the touch of sweaty skin, and wetness, and amidst all that a bitingly cold, but achingly delicious, touch. Then there was even more heat, so much it nearly burned. 

The distorted memory faded and Sam found himself back in the Cage, chained up, an orgasm bursting through him as Lucifer ground their cocks together. He leaned his head back, not wanting to look at what was happening. A scream tore from his throat from the wonderful sensations cascading through his quivering body. Even the loud crashes of thunder couldn’t drown him out. And then, he was left gasping for air, sweat coating his skin, as Lucifer pulled away. 

“Wow!” the Devil exclaimed loudly. “That was - whoo!” 

He came forward, stood on his tiptoes and grasped Sam’s hair in one hand, the other one finding its way around his neck. In the wake of such a powerful orgasm Sam was left utterly helpless as the Devil brought his head down towards him and kissed him full on the mouth. He couldn’t even fight or release a terrified scream as Lucifer’s forked tongue made its way into his mouth, delving deeply, seeking to claim. In fact, the atrocious yet pleasurable sensations made Sam’s body tingle. 

Finally, Lucifer pulled back. He was now as naked as Sam and a wide smile was plastered on his face. He playfully slapped his cheek.

“Buckle in there, Sam Winchester, we’re not done yet.” 

Lucifer let his head drop down, and Sam swallowed roughly. 

“Please,” he begged. “No more.”

After what had just happened Sam felt terribly violated, more so than he would have if Lucifer had simply just touched him. Oh god, it was the stuff of nightmares knowing that Lucifer could get inside his head as well and twist everything to his desire. Before, he thought he’d already been violated in the worst way possible, but what the Devil had just done to him brought violation to a whole new level.

Shame curled his stomach and weighed heavily upon his shoulders because, despite how broken up he was inside, his body had enjoyed what had been done to him. To his surprise, a few tears fell. Lucifer payed them no heed. He just circled around Sam and got behind him, one arm wrapping around his torso. Sam flinched from his touch, but Lucifer just cooed softly, telling him to relax. If he wasn’t so horrified he’d laugh from the irony of Lucifer’s words to him.

Then, he felt a cold, thick finger probing at his entrance. Lucifer didn’t even have to feel around a bit to get his bearings. He’d touched Sam so much that he knew his body even more than he himself did. Such a thought sickened him and he swallowed back bile. 

Though he didn’t want this Sam’s body seemed to think otherwise. His asshole throbbed pleadingly, and Lucifer let out a quiet, contented growl. 

His finger was wet, no doubt from saliva, so it delved into him without an issue. Right now the sensation just felt awkward and beyond horrible. But when Lucifer stuck another finger in him, he knew that was soon going to change. There was no questing inside of him for a certain special spot like there had been the first few times Lucifer had raped him. Now, Lucifer knew exactly where that bundle of nerves was, and he found it with ease. Against Sam’s will his body grew limp and a spark of pleasure shot up his spine. 

Satan eagerly rubbed his fingers against that sensitive spot inside of Sam, and the stimulation soon had him hard again, and this time he ached fiercely. A groan left him and he leaned his head back. 

A third finger was put in him at the same time Lucifer began to play with his left nipple. The pain from being stretched like this only seemed to arouse him further and his body was unintentionally straining against the chains, yearning to lean into Lucifer’s touch. 

Without even being stimulated his aching and incredibly hard cock began to drip precum. The sensation made Sam growl. Lucifer reacted by burying his fingers more deeply into him and increasing the pressure he placed against his vessel’s prostate. 

Searing heat was shooting through his spine and cock, making him completely at the Devil’s mercy. Lucifer painfully tweaked his sensitive nipples, causing pleasure to shoot through his torso and to his leaking cock. Oh god, how he wanted all of this to end. Lucifer was right. You could torture someone with pleasure, particularly if it was unwanted. But the neglect of his cock was torture in itself. Oh, how he hurt. He yearned to feel something tight around him, tight and wet and warm. His mind, unbidden, traveled back to the memory of Ruby. That particular afternoon of sex had been quite rambunctious and beyond delicious. He craved such a thing again. But all he got was the pleasure deep within him and racing along his spine.

A growl left him when Lucifer removed his fingers from him. 

A dark laugh met his ears. “So you do like this, Sam.” 

“No,” he said weakly, sounding unconvincing even to himself.

“That’s too bad,” Lucifer told him, “because I’m enjoying myself.”

He came around to stand before him as Sam said, “Of course you are. You’re Satan.”

Lucifer shrugged. “True.” Then, his eyes fell on Sam’s hard cock. “Ooh, is that for me?”

“Fuck off,” Sam growled. 

The Devil merely grinned at him before lowering himself so that his mouth was level with his cock. Teasingly, he flicked his forked tongue out and licked the sensitive head. Sam hissed in a breath and his cock twitched. He looked away when the Devil began to take him into his mouth. 

Sam didn’t understand any of this. Why wouldn’t Lucifer just fuck him? Why was he so insistent about him receiving pleasure? What did he even find enjoyable about touching him like this? 

All these questions and more ran through his head as Lucifer pleasured him. The delicious heat running through his body sickened and frustrated him. He just wanted to scream. Lucifer’s fingers found his entrance again, and a loud moan left him. His body reacted treacherously, attempting to grind down against the cold appendages that breached his entrance against his will. He winced when Lucifer slowly began to take him in all the way. Truthfully, Sam wondered how he did that, and he wanted to learn because it’d make it easier for him the times Lucifer decided to fuck his mouth. 

Those thoughts dispersed as easily as a puff of smoke being blown away by the wind as soon as the Devil decided to get his teeth involved. He didn’t bite him, but Sam could feel his teeth scraping against his sensitive flesh. A powerful shudder ran through his body, and he cried out from the pain, but also from the pleasure that twisted his stomach, stabbing through him.

Lucifer looked up, their eyes meeting, and Sam swallowed roughly. His eyes held a predatory heat that spoke of violence and deep, dangerous, primal urges. Before meeting this dark angel Sam hadn’t even known that angels could be primal, let alone archangels. But here Lucifer was, joyfully sucking his cock and eyeing him like he was something to be hunted and killed, or dominated. 

Satan moaned loudly while Sam’s cock was deep in his throat, and the vibrations felt absolutely terrible. Terrible because they caused another shudder to run through him. And then Lucifer buried his fingers more deeply into him, and Sam’s body reacted by tightening around him, as if it wanted to _feel_ the sensation of being touched even more. He just couldn’t take it. 

He tossed his head back, his mouth open, as moans came unbidden from his mouth. Sam had learned long ago that holding that in only made it worse for himself. The times he had attempted to do so Lucifer had only put in more effort, making the experience that much more agonizing.

 _Besides,_ Sam told himself, _it’s natural to react to pain and pleasure like this._

It wasn’t weakness. So he continued to cry out as the Devil fingered his ass and sucked his cock. The fire within him continued to build, and his abdominal muscles began to tighten in anticipation of an orgasm, but it never came. Lucifer had decided to remove his fingers from him and to pull his mouth off him. A growl reached past his lips, emanating from his chest. And then he heaved in large breaths of air, trying to come to grips with what was happening to him. His body tingled, and burned, and _hurt_. Oh god, he needed release, but he’d never admit it. Not to _him_.

Lucifer slowly licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Sam’s. As he rose to his feet he growled out, “You are just _delicious_.”

Lucifer stepped closer, pressing against him, and Sam felt like he was suffocating. He ran a hand through his hair before tangling his fingers in it and pulling just for the sake of it. After giving him a small smile Lucifer stood on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together. 

Sam lost it.

His body yearning for release, for some sort of sexual touch, he kissed back. Lucifer moaned with delight as Sam did his best to lean into the kiss, A part of his mind was absolutely disgusted and screaming for all this to stop, but it was quiet, and the fire within him drowned it out. He hardly knew what he was doing anymore as his lips moved against the Devil’s.

His cock twitched, his body quivering with yearning, as Lucifer bit at his bottom lip. Sam’s mouth opened involuntarily, and Satan slipped his tongue in. For now, he ignored that it was forked, he ignored that it belonged to a man, he ignored that he didn’t want this. He even ignored the fact that before Lucifer he hadn’t really been one for having people putting their tongues in his mouth; that tended to be something he’d do to his lovers. There was nothing else to do, but to relinquish himself to him in that moment. He had become a slave to his desire, a slave to Lucifer.

As he swirled his tongue within him, Sam’s mouth opened wider, and his breath caught in his throat. When Lucifer seemed satisfied he pulled away, licking Sam’s lips. His mouth was open as he gasped for breath. A lustful moan left the Devil and his tongue delved into Sam’s open mouth, licking across his own tongue. A flash of heat burst through Sam from that sensation and he groaned loudly. Satan practically purred in delight before moving back from him.

Then, Lucifer snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared. Sam landed on his feet, but taken by surprise, he stumbled and leaned against Lucifer. The dark angel grabbed him and began lowering him to the floor.

Sam was too lost to fight him, but a new kind of fear attempted to take hold of him when he felt the bottom of the Cage pressing against his back. Lucifer lifted and spread his legs, kneeling in between them, and Sam’s body seemed to throb with need. A primal growl left the Devil’s throat, his hand stroking his cock, and Sam closed his eyes, hardly able to comprehend what was happening. The frigid touch did nothing to lessen the fire within him, and in fact, it only grew, till his body was pulsing painfully, and his cock twitched in his tight grip.

“You know, Sam,” Lucifer began, his voice rough and breathy, “going into your memories made me realize what you took from me. You know what that is?” When Sam didn’t answer he spanked him and Sam cried out in surprise. “Tell me!” he shouted at him. 

He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Lucifer’s blue eyes staring back at him. They flashed a burning red as he raised his hand to strike him again. Sam swallowed roughly, a bead of sweat traveling down his temple. He knew the answer, he knew where this was going. His stomach clenched with fear. Lucifer spanked him once more, and his body jolted away from him, pain burning through him. But the way his body moved made him buck his hips up into Lucifer’s hand that was still wrapped securely around his cock. In fact, his grip tightened and Sam clenched his teeth. His muscles tensed when Lucifer’s hand sharply met his ass again, and this time he felt the warmth of blood trickle out onto his skin. When he still refused to answer, if only to delay what was going to happen to him, he was struck one last time.

“Your freedom!” he cried out, unable to take the searing pain much more, or the way it made his body continue to heat up with desire. By now he was nearly shuddering and his cock was absolutely aching. “Your freedom…” he gasped out, making sure he wouldn’t be asked to repeat himself.

“Good, Sam,” Lucifer praised, his voice impossibly low. “ _Very good._ ”

And then he felt the thick head of his cock at his entrance. 

“I was going to try my best to be gentle with you this time,” he told him as he began entering him, “but now that I’m thinking about what you took from me…” He trailed off and a low laugh left him. “Sammy, I’m going to tear you apart.” 

And then he slammed his hips forward. A wordless shout left Sam, and his nails scraped against the hard surface of the Cage. Oh, it hurt so badly. The Devil was now fully sheathed in him. Lucifer had cried out as well, the quick penetration without much in the way of wetness no doubt hurting him just a bit. Sam had experienced this before, but that didn’t make this any easier. Getting raped by the Devil was always a nightmare, an unspeakable, evil thing.

But it was like that first thrust trapped him within his own mind. He lost control of his body. As Lucifer began to thrust violently, no doubt tearing his insides, Sam, unwillingly, lifted his hips up into the deep, hard thrusts. Lucifer now held his hips in a bruising grip that made his bones ache, but what did he do? He grabbed onto his hands, not to make him let go, but to feel even more of his skin against him. It was like his body was not his own. All he could do was watch and curse the way he was reacting.

Lucifer was riding him faster and harder than was humanly possible, their skin slapping together so that Sam’s bleeding ass and thighs stung from the contact. And _inside_ it felt like he was getting stabbed. He could feel the Devil’s thickness, his length, delving into him, tearing him apart. And with each thrust he hit Sam’s prostate so hard he was sure he would somehow bruise him. 

The pain was unbearable, the mix of pleasure making it even more so. He screamed as loudly as he possibly could, wanting it all to stop, and yet, his body wanted more. Powerful sparks of arousal and sexual pleasure shot through Sam’s spine, and a fire burned in his gut. His muscles were tightening, his insides clenching around Lucifer’s cock. Breathy moans left Lucifer at the sensation, and Sam’s legs widened, his body wanting him to delve even deeper into him.

“This is what you get, Sam!” he yelled at him. “This is what you get for locking me in here! Do you like it?!”

After he asked his question he thrusted into him particularly hard and waves of battling sensations assaulted him, causing him to arch his body towards him.

“You do, don’t you?! You like being my whore!”

Sam wanted to yell that he didn’t, that he despised every second of this. He wanted to cry, to fight, but all he could do was moan as Lucifer continued at his unforgiving pace. The inside of him became slick, and he knew it was from his own blood. His stomach was doing flips and he was sweating profusely. A shiver that wasn’t due to pleasure ran through him and he became lightheaded. This was making him go into shock. Yet his body still wanted more, wasn’t content.

His cock twitched, wishing to be touched, and it was leaking precum onto his stomach, mixing with the sweat that already coated his skin. Lucifer of course didn’t sweat, yet another unnatural thing about this whole experience. 

Before he could comprehend what was about to happen a powerful feeling shot up from his toes, condensed in his balls, and then pushed outward. Pleasure burst through him in a rush, and as his cock spurted hot cum out onto his stomach, his muscles clenched tightly around Lucifer’s still driving cock.

He screamed and screamed, his voice becoming hoarse, the fire in his body refusing to die down despite his release. And then, to his absolute horror, Lucifer let go of his left hip and grabbed hold of his rapidly softening cock. Sam gritted his teeth as even more pain washed through him. It was indescribable; the over-stimulation, his insides being torn apart by a massive cock. And it was all being done to him by the Devil. 

Sam passed out.

When he came to Lucifer was no longer in him and his insides were screaming in agony. Something wet was dripping out of him.

_Probably blood._

But then he saw Lucifer above him, and saw his now-flaccid cock.

_Oh god, he… he… while I was unconscious._

Sam, instantly overcome by nausea at that realization, rolled onto his side and started dry heaving. It put pressure on his badly bruised right hip. In fact, the pain was so great that he was sure Lucifer had managed to fracture it. It was an agony that Sam had grown used to in the Cage - that of broken bones. His body reacted so violently that blood came up in his mouth.

Before he even finished dry heaving Lucifer grabbed hold of him and rolled him onto his back. Instinct made him attempt to fight him, to be on his side again. No! It was dangerous to be on his back! And that thought proved to be true because he started choking on the blood coming up from his stomach. Lucifer merely laughed at him, and then leaned over, beginning to lick the cum from his abdomen. There was even more than when he’d passed out, and since he knew some of what was dripping out of him was from Lucifer, that meant that even in unconsciousness his body had gotten aroused and reached fulfillment from the Devil once more. Panic set in and he grew lightheaded from lack of oxygen. He wished that he could truly die, for good, so all this would end, but he knew it wasn’t possible. 

His stomach calmed down and he coughed up the rest of the blood caught in his throat, the dark, red substance staining his lips and chin. Sam laid back, taking in shuddering breaths as he attempted to calm down. Trying to weather through this was all he could do. The Devil patted his thigh, and continued licking up the cum from his abdomen. The sensations of his tongue running along his heated skin turned his already weak stomach. Sam swallowed roughly and hoped he wasn’t about to start dry heaving again. The sight of the Devil touching him caused a shudder to run through him, and a flash of lightning showed him everything in stark detail. It was highly disturbing, so he settled for looking up at the bars of the Cage.

Tears began to roll down Sam’s reddened cheeks, and he fought against the sob building up in his now-aching throat. Lucifer was right. He’d taken his freedom, but in doing so, he’d sacrificed his own. This was his existence now, being tortured and raped by Satan himself. It would never end. He would never be free. And that, was the price of saving the world. Lucifer finished and smiled at Sam before leaning in and kissing him. And Sam didn’t fight, knowing he’d never win, knowing that it was all useless. No matter how much he resisted, how much he fought, it would never matter. 

He would never be free.

That thought caused Sam to sob, but opening his mouth to do so invited the Devil to slip his tongue in. A muffled scream left him.

_I’ll never be free._


End file.
